Moving Home
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry picks Teddy up from Primary school only to be informed that Teddy has been kicked out of school which makes Harry start to think about moving to a better area for his Godson. First half of a joint fic written with Gaerdir for the Camp Potter II Scavenger Hunt Week 1 Challenge. Post-War AU story. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Wand Wood Competition, Written for the Camp Potter II Challenge Scavenger hunt part, Written for the Chocolate Frog Challenge, Written for the One Million Words Added Competition and A Little bit of motivation competition.**

**Prompts: Write about a Post war fic (dragonfly), Write about Teddy Lupin (Mowgli), Wall Street, Write a Post War story (Fir), Write about someone moving home, yellow, agree to disagree, pearls, excited.**

**Moving Home**

Laughter and excited squeals of children reached Harry's ears as he stood leaning against the swing set in his Godson's magical primary school. His emerald green eyes twinkled with happiness like his old Headmaster's as the once boy hero now young man waited and watched for his smallest treasure that he thought of as family to come running towards him with large happy eyes and his pudgy small arms with his fingers spread wide in a silent command to be picked up.

As each child walked past him in their bright yellow school uniform jumpers while holding their parents hands Harry found worry entering his body more and more. There was no sign of his Godson. With worry for Teddy clouding his mind Harry walked forwards and towards the doors that would lead him into Teddy's classroom only to freeze half way when Teddy finally appeared through his appearance along with the teacher at his side made Harry's blood run cold in fear.

"Teddy?" Harry called out worriedly as he looked over Teddy's face only to find the normal excited expression that was on his face after school gone, "What's wrong pup? Is everything alright?"

Harry watched carefully as Teddy opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by the teacher who shot him a dark look.

"Mr. Potter it has come to my attention that young Theodore here is a werewolf," Mr. Thomas said snappily as he shot the five year old a dark look, "For the safety of everyone in this school, teacher, staff member and student alike I am afraid that he will no longer be able to attend this school.

"Because he is a werewolf?" Harry asked darkly as his eyes flashed dangerously only for Mr. Thomas to miss the expression, "He is dangerous to everyone around him all the time because he is not fully human?"

"That is correct," Mr. Thomas replied with a small sniff as he turned and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Then we will just have to agree to disagree then unless we want to start a duel in the middle of the playground," Harry replied stiffly as he reached out and pulled a shocked Teddy into his arms, "I can expect all of his school work, grades, transfer papers and such to be sent to us by owl without any damage to them or any problems?"

"I...I...yes Mr. Potter," Mr. Thomas stuttered out nervously, the war hero's behaviour had sent him for a loop, "No matter what you try to do through Theodore cannot join our school again, he is not one of the pearls we search for to help carve and shine into good members of the community."

Teddy watched and listened to his teacher only to wince in both pity for the man and at the hurtful words spoken to him. Knowing how protective his uncle Harry could be Teddy turned to face hi Godfather only to find himself staring into angry but calm emerald green eyes.

"Here that pup?" Harry said with a tone of pride in his voice as he hugged Teddy close to him, "They can't make you one of their so called pearls because you are already so much better than them."

At Harry's words Teddy found himself biting back his laughter as he watched his now ex-teacher begin to go pale and stutter. It was at times like this that Teddy remembered just how much his uncle Harry loved him.

"Uncle Harry, I want to go back home, remember that aunt Hermione had some important news to tell us?" Teddy said softly when he noticed his teachers hand twitching in the direction of his wand, "I want to know what the important news is."

"Alright pup, let's get a move on then," Harry replied softly, he too noticed Mr. Thomas' movement and shot the man a dirty look, "And you call yourself a teacher? It looks like you need to go back to school Mr. Thomas."

Not giving the teacher time or a chance to respond Harry quickly scooped Teddy up into his arms, with Teddy holding onto his school backpack, turned around and walked out of the school grounds. As they went a small pleased smirk appeared on Harry's face when he caught the tail end of several new rumours and some new gossip about Mr. Thomas and his prejudice ways.

"Teddy, how do you feel about moving?" Harry asked suddenly as they stepped out of the school grounds and onto wall street.

"I'm sorry, I know you have tried to send me to all of the schools in the area," Teddy replied sadly as he wrapped his arms around his school backpack, "I know it is my fault t-"

"It was never and never will be your fault pup so you can get those thoughts out of your mind," Harry said quickly cutting Teddy off, "It is the idiots around here for not being able to open their eyes and see that you are not really a monster...besides with you growing up and your aunt Hermione and I wanting to try to add another member to our small family I thought it might be the best time to find a new home."

"I...I would like that, I do not have any friends around here because they all bully me," Teddy admitted as he bit his lip nervously, "Do...do you think we could make sure that I would not be kicked out of school and I would have friends?"

"Sure thing pup, we can check out the local area first, with the summer holidays starting in the next week or so we have until September to find you a new school," Harry replied as they walked down the street heading towards their home, "If it is alright with Hermione how about we rent a small flat for a few weeks to see what it would be like living in the area?"

"Okay!" Teddy answered as he hugged his uncle Harry with a bright smile, it looked as if things were finally looking up for him, "Do you think aunt Hermione would mind taking me to the park during our time in the test area place so I could...test the park...to see how I get on with everyone else you know."

"I think she would not mind one bit," Harry said with a chuckle as they turned around the last corner only for them to come face to face with a large block of flats, "How about you ask her after we tell her what has happened at school today and she has told us about the important news she has to tell us?"

"Okay," Teddy chirped happily, already feeling much happier than he had when his uncle Harry had picked him up from school.

Feeling the excitement bubbling away in Teddy's small body Harry quickly checked the road for traffic and crossed over. A sudden squeal of delight from Teddy caught Harry's attention.

"It's aunt 'Mione!" Teddy squealed out happily causing Harry to raise an eyebrow in surprise, "And she has chocolate!"

"Ah, now that explains it all," Harry said dryly as he put Teddy down on the ground and allowed his Godson to run over to his wife, "Hermione my love, it looks like you have become Teddy's new favourite person for the next few minutes."

"It seems that way doesn't it," Hermione replied with a smile as she accepted Teddy's hug and gave him the chocolate, "I hope you can wait a few minutes to tell me all about your day Teddy but I have some important news to tell you both."

"What is it? What is the news?" Teddy asked as he quickly unwrapped his chocolate.

With a tender smile Hermione placed a protective but loving hand on her flat stomach, "It looks like our new family member we wanted is going to come along sooner than we thought."

**End Of My Half.**

**The Completed version is on my Scavenger Hunt partner, Gaerdir, on their account.**


End file.
